The Path of a Jedi
by ElvenStarofHope
Summary: The life of a Jedi is never an easy one and this is a story that shows you so. It is a story of life, death, love, emotion, Jedi, Sith, acttion and angst and the life a Jedi lives. R&R please :)
1. Default Chapter

The path of a Jedi  
  
The sun peeked out over the horizon, spreading Courascant with its light and drowning out all darkness. Sleeping residents on the planet woke slowly to begin a new day and some residents had been awake for hours now, beating the sun at their waking. Jedi students in the Jedi Temple woke after their Masters or had beaten their tired Masters to waking up. The Jedi Council had beaten everyone in the Temple in waking up.  
  
There had been a threat on the life of Master Yoda this morning. The Temple guard was the first one to get the message, for it had been delivered in package form with a note tied to the top. There had been a lightsaber inside the package and who it belonged to was still being looked at. The note had read: I want nothing, but to see the life of Master Yoda is taken and I shall make sure it is done.  
  
The little green Master was as calm as ever, showing no emotions at all. He had meditated for some time period and only recently broke the trance. "Send Jedi teams to Chad 3 we must. Delay any longer we cannot. Send you and your apprentice Master Windu, I will and send also Master Jinn and Obi-wan." Master Yoda said.  
  
The dark skinned Master nodded and stood. "I will inform Master Jinn and get my apprentice." He said and walked from the room, his cape swishing with his movements. He walked the long corridors of the home of many Jedi and took the 'lift to floor number 86. The 'lift ride took only two or three minutes to take the Jedi Master up the many levels of the Temple. Master Windu walked down the hall to his left and stopped before his shared apartment with his apprentice, Ahn Kenobi. He quickly entered the code and the double-doors opened, letting him enter.  
  
Ahn was already dressed and getting ready for classes. She seemed surprised to see her Master, but bowed anyways. "Is something wrong?" She asked, stopping what she had been doing to walk to her Master.  
  
The dark-skinned Master shook his head. "No, but you aren't going to classes today...and for a while after. We've been assigned a double mission and we leave soon."  
  
Ahn nodded. "Alright, I'll pack quickly then." She said and rushed into her room. Mace heard her opening drawers and her closet. He smiled. She was such a good apprentice. So sweet and giving, loving and kindhearted. You'd never know that she was the same fierce and protective fighter in battle. How could they be the same person? They couldn't be, but they were.  
  
Minutes later, Ahn came out, one small sack draped across her shoulder. It was in this moment that Mace really recognized how much she looked like her brother. Same color hair and eyes and the same expressions for situations. They even sounded the same when they talked sometimes.  
  
"Master, you said it was double-teamed? Who is the other team?" She asked, looking up at him with her wide, curious green-blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, Master Jinn and Obi-wan." He replied, letting her walk out the door before himself. The girl just nodded.

The transport landed on Chad 3 smoothly, blowing dust in big puffy clouds around the transport. The Jedi walked down the off-ramp, wind blowing at their cloaks. They were met by a short, chubby man with a red face. "Thank you for responding to our urgent messages. I am Doun L'tou. We have news that they haven't killed the hostages and we have told everyone to remain in their homes." He said.  
  
"It's our job to protect. I am Master Mace Windu and this is my apprentice, Ahn Kenobi." Mace introduced, placing his hand on Ahn's shoulder.  
  
"I am Master Qui-gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi. If you would, show us where they are holding the hostages." Master Jinn said.  
  
Doun nodded and led them away from the transport. "So, your apprentices are related are they?"  
  
Obi-wan and Ahn looked at each other, but said nothing.  
  
"Fraternal twins." Mace explained.  
  
"Ah," Doun said, stopping in front of a large gate. "Now, there are no security forces here, so I don't have to clear you. That is the building over there, but we don't know exactly where the hostages are being kept."  
  
The Jedi nodded and strode forward, cautiously heading for the building with their lightsabers drawn, but not ignited, so they did not draw attention. They split up, Obi-wan with Ahn and Qui-gon with Mace, and entered the building. From their spot at the end of a long hall, Qui-gon and Mace could see the hostages sitting with their heads covered. They were all on the floor and in a big, massive circle with many gunmen surrounding them.  
  
Mace saw the twins on an overhead balcony, unseen by the captors, and pointed them out to Qui-gon, who nodded with a small grin. Suddenly, the twins dropped from their hiding spot and went for a kill. The two Masters were quick to come in and help. Blaster fire erupted all around the four Jedi adding to the sounds of humming lightsabers. Ahn and Mace stood back- to-back fighting the captors while Obi-wan and Qui-gon kept the hostages from being shot.  
  
Then one of the captors grabbed a woman, holding a knife dangerously close to her jugular and shouted, "Hold your fire!" to his men and then turned to look at the Jedi and said, "Don't try anything or she dies."  
  
Ahn was the closest person to the woman and captor, so he was mainly talking to her. Ahn frowned, but noticed her Master coming up from behind the captor, unseen, for nearly all the other captors were lying on the ground wounded or dead. Mace quickly reached forward with his weapon, striking the man in the heart, but not all the way through because he wanted to do no harm to the woman.  
  
The captor slid to the ground, releasing the lady and he died seconds later. Behind Ahn, a wounded terrorist pointed his gun to Mace and fired before the Jedi could react. Mace slid to the floor, a bullet piercing his chest near his heart. Ahn cried out in denial and rushed to her Master, taking her cloak off. She ignored the sounds of blaster fire erupting around her and kneeled next to the man she considered her father and placed her cloak under his head. She scanned him over, watching the blood spread dangerously fast through his clothing. She caught his eyes and saw pain clouded in them.  
  
Ahn quickly placed her hands over her Master's wound and applied pressure, her heart bursting to know she was causing him pain. She sent soothing waves to him through the Force, offering him all she could give. She sent him some of her energy. Ahn realized she wasn't stopping the flow of blood and tried harder, tears spilling down her face.  
  
"Master..." She murmured softly. The blood wasn't clotting.  
  
Ahn's eyes looked shinier than normal with the tears and her vision was mangled. Then she tried something she knew was advanced: She tried to trade with her Master. She would take his wound and he would be okay. Ahn focused hard, asking...begging...the Force to let her take the pain and the wound.  
  
Just as she began to feel a terrible pain enter her chest, she felt herself get blocked from her task. Her Master had stopped her.  
  
"You're dying...let me...you..." Ahn started.  
  
"No, Ahn...if I let you...and you...die...I will...be torn...don't..." Mace whispered, his voice filled with pain and shaking with the cold. His lungs weren't able to let him speak for too long.  
  
Ahn pressed down harder and realized the bullet was still in the wound and that might have something to do with the wound unable to clot. She knew what she had to do and it wasn't pleasant. Quickly, she grabbed her Master's hand and gave it a quick grasp, the blood from her hands were wiped onto his also. Ahn covered the wound with her other hand and closed her eyes, focusing on the bullet. She had to do this right because if she slipped, she could hit the heart. She counted to three in her head and then pulled the bullet up with the Force as fast as she could.  
  
Mace gripped his apprentice's hand, unimaginable pain ripping through his entire being. He felt Ahn apply pressure to the wound quickly and his consciousness slipped away from him.  
  
Then the blaster fire stopped.  
  
Ahn heard the shuffle of feet and voices of people, but she ignored it. Soon the blood flow slowed to a stop and Ahn brought her hands back. Her hands trembled ever so slightly as she looked at the new color of her hands- --palms mainly.  
  
_Red.  
_  
_Blood...  
_  
_Her Master's blood._  
  
Ahn snapped out of her trance when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her brother. "H-he needs to see the Healers..." She whispered.  
  
Qui-gon knelt by Mace and checked his vital signs, although he knew the dark-skinned Master was alive. Obi-wan helped bring Ahn to her feet and he noticed her faint look so he kept on arm around her. Qui-gon gathered Mace into his arms and led the apprentices out. "They don't have Healers here that could help him. We have to hurry back to Courascant." Qui-gon said, heading for the transport.  
  
Ahn sat at the head of the bed, a pillow in her lap and her Master laying on the pillow---asleep. The transport was heading back to Courascant and they were only a few hours away. Ahn was humming softly as she wiped sweat away from her Master's forehead. Obi-wan sat nearby and watched Ahn. "She might need to talk to someone. She looked so...confused and worried." He told his Master, who sat across from him.  
  
"She'll come to you." Qui-gon said.  
  
"Really? What makes you think that?"  
  
"You're her brother and knowing you, you're going to comfort her anyways." Qui-gon said smiling.  
  
Obi-wan, at loss for words, just smiled.  
  
The Healers met the Jedi at the door and rushed Mace to the Ward. Ahn and the other two Jedi sat in the Waiting Room. Ahn was staring at her blood- stained hands, which had dried. "I'm going to help her clean her hands. She looks like she's going to faint or be sick." Obi-wan whispered to Qui-gon, who nodded.  
  
Obi-wan stood up and kneeled in front of Ahn, taking her shoulders into his hands. "Come, let's go clean your hands." He said, watching her face as she stared at her hands. He urged her to stand and she did. Obi-wan led her to the Healer's 'fresher, which was for boys and girls. Obi-wan took her to the sink and held her hands under the faucet, the water turning on automatically. Ahn jumped slightly when the water came into contact with her hands.  
  
Obi-wan gently massaged her hands, some of the blood washing off with this motion. Ahn looked at her brother.  
  
"He's going to be alright, Ahn." Obi-wan said, taking some soap in his hands and scrubbing the blood off of Ahn's hands.  
  
"I hope so."


	2. Chasing a Shadow

Chasing a shadow  
  
Master Jinn and Obi-wan took Ahn out of the Waiting Room to find her something to do so she wouldn't get upset about Mace. The Council had an idea of who was threatening Yoda, but they weren't sure just yet. Ahn signed on under her personal file in the Computer terminal in the Master/Apprentice shared quarters. She ignored the unread messages in her inbox and tapped into the Criminal Files of the Jedi Temple. Qui-gon watched from behind and Obi-wan stood by his Master.  
  
Ahn clicked on the Search Engine and typed in the name 'Almahlt Sersen' and clicked the search button. A file immediately popped up and she clicked on the link. A picture appeared and some facts were placed near it.  
  
_Name: Almahlt Sersen  
  
_

_Race: Human  
  
_

_Occupation: N/A  
  
_

_Age: 36 standard human years  
  
_

_Criminal status: released from prison to go to Naboo  
  
_

_Crime(s) committed: robbery, trespassing, kidnapping, rape and attempted murder.  
  
_

_Hair: short cropped and brown in color  
  
_

_Eyes: dark brown  
  
_Ahn read this off softly to her companions, narrowing her eyes. "Naboo," She said.  
  
Qui-gon backed away from the chair. "We should go then." He said and the two apprentices followed quickly, Ahn signing off quickly.  
  
They walked to the hanger quickly and took the first transport they could find. Qui-gon knew that the Council would have something to say about his "leaving without official permission from the Council", but it was a risk he was willing to take if it meant Yoda was safe again. The Master let Obi- wan pilot, knowing that Ahn was still to upset and that he himself probably couldn't do as good a job of piloting as Obi-wan could. Plus, he needed Ahn to read the monitors and watch out for danger.  
  
"We're being followed!" Ahn said, looking over at Obi-wan.  
  
"Get a trace on the make number of the ship, Ahn." Qui-gon said, walking over to the girl, who nodded and started to type frantically.  
  
"Its make number is...98089765634 and it belongs to...oh, Force, Master Jinn, it belongs to Almahlt Sersen!"  
  
The transport shook.  
  
"Obi-wan, we're being targeted!" Ahn warned.  
  
Ahn opened a map and found their location, quickly forming a plan. "Obi- wan, turn left and head for that little planet!" Ahn instructed. Obi-wan obeyed quickly and Ahn held on to the armrests of her chair as everything slid sideways with the awkward movement of the transport.  
  
Qui-gon sat in the copilot's chair, praying to the Force that no harm would come to this ship while the apprentices were in it. If it were just himself, he wouldn't be too concerned, but there were children in with him now.  
  
The planet got steadily bigger as the small transport came closer. "Is there anywhere to land?" Obi-wan asked as he entered to the planet's orbit.  
  
"Um, it's just a forest wasteland, no life except animals. Land in a clearing, there are many of them." Ahn said.  
  
Obi-wan fumbled with the controls as blaster fire erupted around them, missing with every shot thankfully. Ahn got up and went to the weaponry controls in the back of the ship and manned a huge gun. She began to fire at the assailant until she hit something. "You hit him, Ahn, you hit him!"  
  
She kept firing until she heard a small explosion. "He's a goner, Ahn, stop shooting! You've hit the main engine, he's dead meat now!" Obi-wan called back and soon, his words proved to be true when the small vessel exploded into nothing except a few small parts floating around here and there.  
  
Ahn sat, shaken that she had just **_killed_** someone, and didn't move from the chair until the ship landed and Master Jinn came to lead her out. No damage had been done to their ship, luckily.  
  
Ahn walked to sit at the base of a thick tree and she grabbed her comlink, quickly dialing the number for the Healer's Ward.  
  
"Hello, Jedi Temple, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, it's Padawan Ahn Kenobi, I was wondering how my Master was doing." She said softly.  
  
"Hello Ahn, well, he's awake now and he's stable."  
  
"May I speak with him please?" Ahn felt some ease bloom into her heart at the Healer's words. _He's awake...  
_  
"Just a moment, I'll connect you." Ahn heard back-round noises like footsteps and the soft swish of a door opening. "It's your apprentice." Ahn heard the Healer whisper and the next voice she heard was her Master's.  
  
"Ahn?"  
  
Ahn smiled. "Master, I was so worried..." She choked on her words.  
  
"Padawan, where...are...you?"  
  
"I dunno, some small planet of forest wasteland." She answered as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Why aren't you...here? On Courascant..." Mace was considerably anxious to hear an answer to this one.  
  
"We found the guy who wanted to kill Master Yoda...he's dead though, I shot his ship down. Master Yoda is safe now. We'll be at the Temple in less than an hour."  
  
"And...the Council...approved of...this?"  
  
"Well, no, not really. Master Jinn is with us though and..."  
  
"I see...may I please...speak with...Master Jinn quickly, Padawan?" Mace asked. He was glad to hear from the girl he considered a daughter and to know she was safe.  
  
"Yes, but I just wanted to say that...I love you, Master and I was so scared when you were shot, but I am glad you're going to be okay again. I'll make a trip to the Ward to see you...first thing when I come back, I promise." She said.  
  
"I love you...too, Ahn, and there is no reason to be...scared now...I can't wait to see you..."  
  
Ahn stood up and walked over to Master Jinn. "Okay, here's Master Jinn..." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She looked at the tall Master before her and held out the comlink with a smile.  
  
"My Master wants a word with you."


	3. Deadly relaxation

Deadly Relaxation  
  
Nearly a week after the death of Master Yoda's hunter, things were beginning to go well again. Mace Windu had healed nearly enough to be released from the Ward. Master Jinn survived a reprimanding from the dark- skinned Master about defying the Council. Ahn was feeling better now that her Master was well again and Obi-wan was happy to see his sister smile again.  
  
The Council, only eleven out of the twelve, had met and decided to send the four Jedi to a small planet for a month-long vacation...  
  
It was so beautiful on Kiloria! The planet was made of nearly 80% water, leaving only 20% for land, making the planet small on population. The water was so clear and the grass was a deep, healthy green. It was a change from being on the big planet-city of Courascant!  
  
Ahn walked up behind her Master, who sat in a chair, watching the ocean, and placed her hands gently over his eyes. "Guess who," She whispered, laughing slightly.  
  
"Hmm, I give up..." The Master teased, turning around to smile at his apprentice. Ahn moved to sit in a chair next to her Master, watching Obi- wan get thrown into the water by his Master. Ahn laughed.  
  
"Go Master Jinn!" She shouted to the other Jedi, who stood a little more than 50 feet away and was smiling in triumph. Obi-wan's head appeared above water and he held his arm out, apparently asking for help out of the water. Qui-gon shook his head.  
  
Ahn laughed as Obi-wan splashed his Master. Qui-gon quickly jumped in and went after his Padawan, who swam fast in the other direction. Ahn shook her head. "I am staying dry, thank you very much. Obi was asking for it, I swear." She murmured. She frowned when she saw Obi-wan fall back a little before catching himself and Qui-gon quickly wading over to his Padawan. "I wonder if something's wrong..."  
  
Qui-gon helped his apprentice back to land. Obi-wan was bleeding from his foot quite quickly.  
  
Ahn and Mace stood and quickly went to aid their companions.  
  
"He stepped on something..." Qui-gon said, leading Obi-wan to the cabin they were staying in.  
  
"Want me to find a Healer?" Ahn offered.  
  
"There is rarely sickness or injury here. There are no trained Healers for this." Qui-gon said, helping Obi-wan sit on the same chair that Ahn used moments ago.  
  
"Then I'll look at it. I took that Healer's course for a year, remember?" Ahn said, moving to look at her brother's foot.  
  
"Alright," Qui-gon said and he went inside to find a medpack, quickly coming back with one and handing it to Ahn.  
  
Obi-wan was shivering now and bleeding heavily. Ahn noticed a rather large, sharp object lodged in his foot. "I need to pull it." She said, receiving a quick nod from her brother. She pulled it out slowly and Obi-wan hissed in pain softly. Ahn threw it to the side and began to clean and bandage her brother's foot.  
  
Ahn and Qui-gon helped the boy back into the cabin. Ahn grabbed her brother's pack and handed it to him so he could change in the 'fresher.  
  
Ahn waited a few minutes while Obi-wan changed and when he reemerged from the room, she helped him to his bed, setting the pack on a chair.  
  
She placed a hand on his forehead, feeling warmth under her palm. "You're getting a fever." She murmured.  
  
"I'll be okay, Ahn." He said and closed his eyes.  
  
Ahn nodded and walked from the room, closing the door behind her gently.  
  
THAT NIGHT:  
  
Ahn woke up to a strong distress at the end of her bond with Obi-wan and she quickly got out of bed, wrapping a robe around herself, and going into her brother's room. Obi-wan was shaking convulsively, eyes closed as he gripped his pillowcase. "Help!" Ahn called loudly, sitting on the edge of her brother's bed, taking his hand and sending soothing waves to him through the Force. Master Jinn arrived with Mace following shortly after and they entered the room.  
  
"Obi-wan, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me please? Obi-wan..." Ahn asked, pushing hair away from her brother's damp forehead and sending more soothing waves to him through the Force. Obi-wan was burning up under Ahn's touch, scaring the younger twin at the heat. The older twin was unresponsive to his sister's encouragement to open his eyes and Ahn felt pain ripping through her brother's body.  
  
Doing the only thing she could think of, Ahn took some of her brother's pain for herself and sent more waves of calm to her brother. Qui-gon rubbed tiny circles on his Padawan's back and Mace rummaged frantically through his medpack for something to help with the convulsions. Obi-wan gave a small cry of pain, only half audible to the other Jedi, but still heard.  
  
"Shh, its okay, I'm here..." Ahn whispered, rubbing her thumb over Obi-wan's knuckles gently in affection.  
  
Mace found some medication that might help and brought it over to Qui-gon. "This could help slow the convulsions to a stop. It's worth a try, we have nothing else." Mace said. Qui-gon nodded and filled the syringe with the liquid. He injected the syringe into his apprentice's arm and released the liquid. Obi-wan's shaking slowed, thankfully. Ahn looked at her Master.  
  
"We should give him sleeping medicine." Ahn told Mace, who nodded and went to search through his pack again.  
  
Moments passed before the convulsion stopped completely and then Obi-wan opened his eyes. His throat was dry and he didn't attempt to form words so he smiled weakly instead. Mace handed Ahn two pills and a glass of water, which she took and gave to her brother. "Rest, don't fight it." Ahn whispered, running her hand through her brother's hair. The older twin slept soundly and Ahn bid that the other two Jedi go back to rest, which they did.  
  
NEXT MORNING:  
  
Ahn sat out on the porch, watching the ocean tides and trying to keep her eyes open. She hadn't slept all night, fearing for her brother. "You look tired. We gave him the sleeping pills and those should have kept him asleep." Mace said from the doorway, slightly behind Ahn.  
  
"I know nothing of the illness...I mean, I didn't know if was going to stop breathing in the middle of the night or something." Ahn shook her head. "Master Jinn is with him now." She said after a moment.  
  
"I know. You should get some rest. Go on now, I'll wake you up the second Obi-wan opens his eyes, I promise."  
  
Ahn thought this over and nodded, walking slowly to her assigned room and crawling into the bed, her nightclothes were still on.  
  
She was a sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


End file.
